


Splash

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they can still find adventure in her backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



“Look, there they are!” Sari pointed excitedly at the whales as the first of the Orcas broke the surface of the water. Her excitement didn’t wane as the first was joined by a second and third, and finally by a calf a fraction of the size of the others.

Prowl smiled as her infectious excitement reminded him of the young child he had met so many years ago when Bumblebee smuggled her onto their ship. She had grown older, and wiser in many ways, but had never quite lost that sense of childlike wonder. This pod of Orcas was as amazing to her now as a small team of alien robots had been to her that day in Detroit.

“Aw, look at the baby!” She exclaimed, breaking him from his thought processes. “He’s playing!”

The ninja nodded and smiled, watching as the calf made shallow jumps into the waves their boat had created when Sari rocked it in her excitement. One of the adults turned a watchful eye on the young whale, but the others seemed content to rest while the calf played a bit.

“He reminds me of another young organic I used to know.” Prowl said fondly. 

“What, the cat?” Sari glanced up at him briefly, then returned to watching the baby.

“A certain young girl who had a tendency to run headlong into adventure, without first assessing potential danger,” he replied. The ninja cupped a hand around the techno-organic and pulled her against his side in a gentle hug. “Though, if you had looked before you leaped back then, I doubt we would have ever met.”

Sari diverted her attention from the whales and snuggled against Prowl’s plating briefly. “That would have sucked completely. You guys were the best thing to ever happen to me. Even when there were space barnacles.”

“And you were one of the best things to happen to me, too. Especially when there were space barnacles.”

“Only one of the best?” She gave him a mock-offended glare.

“Well,” His smile shifted into a grin, “It would be very hard to top Master Yoketron’s place in my life.”

“Yeah, it’s probably an unachievable life goal.” She gave him a playful wink. Then she turned her observations back to the whales.

A moment later, the calf leaped into the air--almost close enough to touch--and came back down into the water with a splash. Sari shrieked as she was drenched with cold water. Prowl laughed at her bedraggled appearance, but picked her up and held her close to his chest plates.

It wouldn’t do for her to catch cold like she had once the space barnacles were defeated, after all.

“Hey, Prowl?” She shivered as she curled up against his plating.

“Yes?” He cupped a hand over her as the adults began playing as well, preventing any more of the cold water from falling on her.

“Next time we go whale watching, we get a boat with higher sides.”


End file.
